Koishikute
by Blodigealach
Summary: Even though time has passed, the clouds won't clear and the tears from the sky still won't stop falling. 6918.


Series : Katekyou Hitman Reborn  
Song : Koishikute  
Disclaimer : Amano Akira; UVERworld  
Pairing : 6918, D-18  
Warning : Character death (Mukuro)  
Note : A fic inspired by a song, 'Koishikute' by UVERworld.

* * *

**Koishikute**

It was too silent that day. It was always silent, but that day, it was far too silent. As for Hibari, he couldn't stop thinking that there's something wrong that day. Something was about to happen, and maybe it was already happened. He couldn't get rid of the anxiety that filled his heart. All he could do was just sat still on the tatami, while waiting for anything to come.

Then, someone came. From the steps, Hibari knew that that person was in a hurry. Hibari turned his head to the sliding door, a few seconds before it was slid opened. Kusakabe kneeled as he entered the room, and he bowed deeply towards Hibari.

"Kyou-san, Rokudo Mukuro who was dispatched for a battle with Millefiore was defeated, and currently is claimed to be dead," said Kusakabe quickly. Hibari stopped dead. He couldn't believe his own ears. He glared at Kusakabe with an empty expression, as his face turned white.

"Mukuro is dead…you said?" asked Hibari slowly with trembling voice. Kusakabe didn't dare to raise his head. He just kept on bowed as he answered with a heavy heart.

"Yes, probably he is dead, Kyou-san. Our radar lost the signal of his presence and there was no further contact from Rokudo or his men, so we assume that he was dead due to the battle," replied Kusakabe. The world felt like spinning in his head. Rokudo Mukuro was defeated and dead. Hibari had heard that twice, but he still couldn't believe it. But in contrary, his heart beat faster as he was very sure that Mukuro was really dead. He didn't give any respond. He just sat still as he glared at the empty space in front of him.

Kusakabe only dared to raise his head when he heard a hard thump from Hibari's direction, just to find that the Vongola's strongest man fainted in front of him.

---

The first thing Hibari saw when he opened his eyes was the ceiling of his own bedroom. Apparently Kusakabe had brought him to his bedroom and laid him on his bed. He rose from his bed carefully, and sat still with a blank stare for a few seconds. When he eventually got all of his consciousness back, tears were starting to roll from the corner of his eyes. He didn't stop it at all. He didn't want to stop it. He let it all poured down from his cheek to his chin; dropping onto his sheet.

Outside, the sky was very clear. There was no mist, and only a few clouds were seen. The sun shone very brightly, and the world was covered in warmth. Birds were chirping and flying happily, as they played with their friends. Everything was very bright, warm, and happy.

But in his world, the rain would never stop flowing.

---

"That news was still not final," said Tsuna when he paid a visit to Hibari's room. But Hibari didn't respond. He even didn't look at Tsuna, even for a bit. Tsuna sighed, and he stood up from his chair.

"We're still looking for him. You, too, better looking for any information about his presence," added Tsuna. Still, Hibari didn't respond. This time Tsuna really gave up. He walked to the door, and opened it a bit.

"After all, Rokudo Mukuro is still our family. I won't give up searching for him. Only death can stop me doing this," said Tsuna again as he looked at Hibari, who still didn't respond him. Sighing, Tsuna walked out from Hibari's room.

Tsuna walked silently until he reached the meeting room. Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo, and Ryouhei were waiting there with an anxious look. Tsuna looked at them, and quietly shook his head. When they saw it, they all sighed.

"No matter what we say, he still didn't respond. It's really useless…" said Tsuna as he pulled a chair and sat.

"I can't believe he can really be broken like that. I thought he was very strong that he could accept this kind of news," said Ryouhei with a very serious face.

"People are not that strong. Though Mukuro was Hibari's rival, they were very close. No wonder Hibari felt down when he heard that news. That is still not final, but it's enough to break someone," replied Gokudera.

"But I think I know who can cheer him up again," added Yamamoto with a smile. Everyone looked at him in instant, all with a surprised look on their face.

"Yeah, I think Dino can help. He was Hibari's tutor, am I right?" said Yamamoto again as he scratched his head.

"Good idea. I'm calling him now," replied Tsuna, and he quickly called his sworn brother. He explained everything to Dino, and the phone was ended with Dino's decision to quickly come to Japan. From his voice, Tsuna could tell that Dino was worried about Hibari too.

After all, Hibari was still his precious student.

---

Hibari's condition hadn't changed since the last time Tsuna left him alone. He was still staring blankly at the wall across him without giving any respond to anyone who came and talked to him. Even when Dino entered the room and sat beside his bed, he didn't give any respond.

"Hibari-san, look who comes from Italy just to meet you," said Tsuna to attract Hibari's attention. But Hibari was still silent as stone. Tsuna felt down. He had made Dino came to Japan to look at Hibari, but Hibari still didn't respond anything to anyone.

"Hey, Kyouya, do you still remember me? It's been a while since the last time I saw you," said Dino softly as he smiled to his student, who still didn't respond. Dino asked Tsuna to leave him alone with Hibari, so Tsuna left the room and closed the door tightly.

Dino touched Hibari's chin, and carefully turned his face towards him. Hibari's stare was still blank, even his eyes were in the same line with Dino's then. Dino brought his face closer to Hibari, until their lips eventually met.

At first, there was no reaction. But when the kiss became more intense, Hibari started to show a reaction. He raised his hands, and tried to push Dino away. But Dino didn't let him go. Yet, he pulled himself closer to Hibari; making that Japanese man pounded Dino's chest with his fist.

After he felt that it was enough, he released Hibari and stepped backwards. Hibari glared at him with eyes filled with rage, as he covered his lips with his hand. Dino glared back at him with a serious look.

"I don't understand what makes Mukuro so special until his death can make you down like that," said Dino straightforwardly. He waited for Hibari to protest him, but Hibari still didn't say anything to him. Dino sighed hard, and turned around as he walked to the door.

"I'm bound to him," whispered Hibari. Dino pulled down his hand and turned his head to Hibari. His expression was very complex that Dino couldn't read him at all. Dino just quietly sighed and got out from the room.

---

After Dino's visit, Hibari started to regain his will to live. Sometimes he still stared blankly at the empty air, but the frequency became lesser and lesser day by day. Exactly a week after that, he started to take a walk outside headquarter. It was the end of spring when he decided to visit a city park.

Cherry blossoms were blooming beautifully that day. Hibari almost forgot how humiliating those cherry blossoms were. He couldn't recall since when he stopped to hate those flowers. All he could remember was Mukuro's smile every time he saw those flowers.

A petal dropped onto Hibari's palm. Its color was very pale, just like his skin. He stared deeply at that petal, and murmured, "Ephemeral and gentle… and also so fragile…"

"It's just like you, Hibari-kun…" said a person who stood right behind Hibari. Hibari couldn't believe his own ears. He knew that voice. He remembered that voice. He turned around to see the owner of that voice; the voice that he missed for a long time.

And when he saw who was behind him, he knew he was right. A man with a lonely smile, dual-colored eyes, and pineapple-shaped hair stood there; right in front of his eyes. He slowly closed his eyes to prevent himself from crying. He didn't want that man saw his tears.

But when he opened his eyes again, the very first thing he saw was the ceiling of his own bedroom.


End file.
